


Closer

by Twisted_Barbie



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Negan is his own warning, Pining, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Barbie/pseuds/Twisted_Barbie
Summary: During his time in captivity, Daryl earned enough points for a favour





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated Valentine’s Day! This fic is largely inspired by the song Closer by Nine Inch Nails.
> 
>  
> 
> “I want to fuck you like an animal.  
> I want to feel you from the inside.  
> I want to fuck you like an animal.  
> My whole existence is flawed.  
> You get me closer to God.”

Negan sat the opposite way on the rickety wooden chair, chin resting on the backrest as his hazel eyes watched the door intently. There was movement to the left of him, as Rick paced, agitated, kicking up dust and polluting the stagnant air in the disused room. He smirked and palmed Lucille in his gloved right hand and felt the sure weight of her before he knocked twice on the floor creating a dust dervish of his own, quelling Rick’s temper and bringing him under thumb once more. 

“Why am I here?” Rick eventually snapped, his gaze hot on the back of his neck with each passionate furtive glare. 

A knock on the closed door absolved Negan from answering, not that he would, of course. He didn’t answer to Rick and he delighted in delving beneath his skin and resting there like an itch he cannot scratch, a part of him, loathed and unmoveable.

“Come in!” He announced and the door came open, the light spilling through illuminating dust particles floating in the still air. Rick had paused his pacing, the slap of plastic soles no longer audible on the concrete floor.

There’s a brief skirmish by the door chorused by grunts of exertion before a figure is tossed into the room and the door is pulled shut with a bang. 

“Daryl?” Rick asks, voice wavering and baby blues watering pathetically. Negan schools his features to disguise his distaste as he stares at the mess of a man that had just been thrown in. His back is bent as his dirty hands clutch at his knees as he breathes deeply, inhaling through the mouth and exhaling through his nose. He lifts his head at the use of his name, beady eyes staring through a curtain of dark lank greasy hair. 

“Rick?” Daryl asks, hoarsely, his throat ravaged by a lifetime of cigarettes. “What’s going on?” He finally asks, blinking owlishly in the low light the candles afforded them. 

Negan shifts the chair, the wood scraping obnoxiously on the concrete as he turns to address them both. “Daryl here, he earned enough points to get VIP, all you can eat at the pussy bar but turns out the only pussy he was interested in was you, Rick.” He eyes the Alexandrian then, rolling his tongue between his teeth, catching the look of confusion that briefly distorted his features before he schooled them back into angry disdain. “Says you two were lovers.” He longs to laugh, or in the very least snort derisively as they attempted to take him for a fool. “And shit, I hear stuff like that and my heart fucking bleeds. I’m a fucking romantic, yessir and fuck if I’m gonna stand in the way of true love.” Despite his proclamation, he remains seated, hyperaware of both sets of eyes on him, securitizing him.

“You gonna watch?” Daryl barks challengingly, shoulders tense beneath the cream coloured sweatshirt. 

“I wouldn’t miss this for the God-damned world.” He fires back, smiling winningly and his smile only widens when he notices the almost indiscernible slump in the hunter’s shoulders. “Go on then,” he encourages, giddy with excitement. He knew they weren’t lovers, that this was a ruse born from the mind of a simpleton. The reason was immaterial, the only question that remained was how far down the rabbit hole they were willing to travel. 

Rick acts first, approaching Daryl, limbs stiff and movements mechanical. Daryl’s eyes are trained on the floor, shamed and contrite and Negan resists the urge to roll his eyes. Rick reaches out with his left hand and grasps the nape of Daryl’s neck and pulls him forward, resting their foreheads together while reassuringly whispering to him. 

Negan feels his lips twist into a sneer and he had to bite back the filthy vitriol that threatened to spew from his mouth at their open display of affection. When Rick takes half a step back there is dirt on his forehead though he makes no move to wipe it away and instead gazes into Daryl’s eyes sharing a look of fear between them. Negan leans forward, worrying his lower lips between his teeth as he waits with bated breath for the cataclysmic event.

It’s lacklustre to say the least. They press tightly closed mouths together while squeezing their eyes shut as though they were two kids dared to kiss one another. Negan tries to stifle his laughter but his laughter is more neurological like Tourette’s and he laughs loudly at the spectacle, wiping tears of mirth from the corner of his eyes. 

Their performance is pitiful but he respected their efforts, having gone further than he had expected them to. In all honesty, he was expecting an ambush. He’d believed they would enable each other and have the testicular fortitude to take him on. There were safety measures in place for such an occurrence and then he would punish them for their deceit and defiance. It was why he allowed for this whole charade and he refused to be robbed of the opportunity of punishing Rick in a room with just the two of them, and maybe a bed. Definitely a bed. 

“Nice try,” he calls out and expects them to part like scolded dogs. They don’t. Instead their mouths move together, lips pressed shut, supple pink against chapped. “I don’t fucking believe you.” He tries again as it is simply too painful to watch and he’s tired of their theatrics. 

Rick opens his eyes, baby blue turned navy by the candlelight. There’s scorn in his gaze, as he narrows his eyes in Negan’s direction and then plants a firm kiss on Daryl’s lips as his left hand still clutches his partner’s neck. Negan shifts on the chair unconsciously licking his lips as Rick’s stare goes straight to his dick as if the other man had just taken him in hand.

It doesn’t last long, just a simple glare tossed negligently over his shoulder before he eyes the brunet in front of him with a warmth Negan was not privy to. It irritates him, spiking his irrational jealousy. Rick’s icy stare gave him chilblains and the way he cradled Daryl’s head was in mockery to him, teasing him with a touch he could never have. Not like that. Not with feelings other than anger and disgust. 

He’s tempted to call the whole thing off when Daryl’s lips part subtly beneath the intensity of Rick’s kiss. They part lips only to press them together again in light exploratory kisses, mouths slotting together in perfect synchronization. A hitch of breath has Negan watching intently as Rick tentatively traces Daryl’s lower lip with the tip of his tongue before pressing a firmer kiss against his lips. Negan shifts on the chair once more, his cock twitching, filling with blood as frightened blue eyes regard Rick, as Daryl sweeps his own tongue across his lips, tasting his partner’s sweet kiss. 

The moment calls for celebration or commentary but Negan does neither and instead curls against the backrest and tastes his own lips in hunger. Rick tilts his head and parts his lips further as he guides Daryl into the next kiss. It lasts longer and sounds dirty as their mouths work against each other, the meeting of lips the only sound in the room. When Rick pulls away, Daryl’s lip momentarily follows and Negan immediately drops a hand in his lap and kneaded his aching cock. Rick was a biter; the knowledge makes his cock throb and strain against the denim. He’d unwittingly cast him as the vanilla, lights-out missionary position type and never had he been so grateful to be so wrong. 

Rick kisses Daryl again, hands guiding, lips forceful and tongue dominating as it plunders his mouth. Daryl succumbs to Rick’s magnitude. As a born follower, he melts against the dominant male, his tanned muscular arms settling around Rick’s waist, dirty hands meeting at his lower back, fingers twitching with uncertainty. Negan’s own fingers twitch as he imagines fisting the material of Rick’s shirt, tugging it up over his flat stomach. He’d press his hand against the hollow of Rick’s back and then trace the curvature of his spine with his fingertips. 

A moan cuts through his carnal thoughts, hungry and wanton and he looks on with a hue of red in his vision. In his submission, Daryl has become smaller, allowing Rick to tower over him like an impenetrable wall of strength. Their hips were pressed tightly together, as Rick sucked on his tongue and traced calloused fingers along Daryl’s left forearm while his left hand fisted Daryl’s dirty locks. 

“Well fuck!” Negan announces, stretching his legs out, giving the lovers ample time to part. “I’m actually fucking jealous right now.” The words roll off his tongue unashamedly and he climbs off the chair and allows Lucille to occupy his seat. He expects looks of contrition to be marring the faces of the Alexandrians but his blood boils as Rick is whispering inaudibly in Daryl’s ear. 

He stomps over and grabs a fistful of Rick’s raven curls and pulls his head back. Passionate blue eyes glare into his own and he smirks before eyeing the pulsating vein in Rick’s taut neck before stealing a kiss from his scowling lips. Rick does not struggle, nor comply and as he releases him he immediately finds solace in Daryl’s kiss. Undeterred he steps behind Rick and presses his crotch against the curve of his pert derrière and rocks against him before sinking his teeth into the alabaster skin at the junction between neck and shoulder. 

The cry that leaves Rick’s lips, part agony, part ecstasy is chorused with a grunt of his own as he licks over the wound he inflicted tasting the coppery tang of blood tingling on his tongue. He releases his hold of Rick’s hair and drops both hands to his hips, untucking his shirt. It’s navy like his eyes in the candlelight and he forces himself to painstaking unbutton each plastic hindrance exposing his chest as he mouths at his neck. 

Daryl has the sense to step away but Rick is reluctant to release his mouth as his tongue strokes over Daryl’s. Not to be ignored, Negan strokes his hand down Rick’s chest ghosting his fingers over old scars that are sensitive to the touch as Rick shivers deliciously against him. 

“You like that, baby?” He purrs in Rick’s ear, breathing heavily and licking the shell of his ear perversely. Rick tries to ignore him and lose himself in the kiss but it only hardens Negan’s resolve to have Rick come undone by his hand. He draws his hand up again, running his fingertips up the valley of Rick’s abdominals before pinching a small nipple. The nub hardens immediately and he gives the other the same treatment, though he longs to take it into his mouth and worry it between his teeth.

Rick continues to kiss Daryl finding salvation in his kisses and Negan scowls in jealousy. He rakes his fingernails down Rick’s chest leaving angry scratches in their wake before stroking through the treasure trail of hair from navel to groin. He slips his fingers down Rick’s jeans just beneath his belt and feels Rick’s stomach quiver beneath the heel of his hand. He tries to wriggle his fingers further down to no avail, the jeans too tight and snug around Rick’s waist. 

Negan removes his fingers and presses his hand against Rick’s bugling crotch caressing the outline of his stiff prick. He is rewarded with a melodious moan as Rick breaks the kiss and surrenders himself in Negan’s embrace, dropping his head back on Negan’s shoulder and licking at his kiss swollen lips. Daryl steps forward then, nipping the apple of Rick’s throat as his hands work diligently on Rick’s belt. Normally Negan would be irked by such wanton trespass but Daryl was nothing but a dutiful soldier, pulling the belt open and then working on the button of his jeans. 

It is with regret that he releases his hold on Rick, though his fingers itch to touch him again. He helps Daryl in divesting Rick of his jeans and boxers, pushing them down mid-thigh before he tangles his right hand in Daryl’s dirty hair and guides him to his knees before Rick. 

“Oh fuck,” a breathy moan escapes Rick’s lips and he presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth before looking down at Daryl. The hunter’s eyes are like hardened steel when they meet his in the dark and then become malleable when his gaze shifts to Rick and he eyes his cock with hunger and uncertainty. 

Negan has no time for self-reflection and so he guides Daryl’s head towards Rick’s cock, smirking as the hunter does not hesitate to open his mouth and swallow his dick. Rick is too far gone, hips stuttering forward from the sensation, to realise how far he was manipulating the situation. He instead takes refuge in his arms as his eyes are squeezed shut and lips parted emitting each sweet mewl of pleasure as though he was touch starved and desperate.

Negan presses his hips harder against Rick’s naked backside and fists his hand in his hair once more, jerking his head back and capturing his lips in a deep domineering kiss establishing himself as the alpha male. He grunts in triumph and swallows each of Rick’s breathy sighs tasting victory on his tongue and rewards him by pushing Daryl’s head forward forcing more of Rick’s cock into the warm cavern of his eager mouth. 

He loses himself in the kiss as his hips work steadily against him and his tongue strokes over his lazily. Rick tries not to react though his tongue strokes over his on occasion and his left hand finds its way into Daryl’s hair while his right squeezes his own thigh, blunt nails puncturing the skin from the intensity of his grip. Negan tries not to be annoyed that his hand wasn’t reaching for him, raking his hand down his chest or grabbing his ass to press him closer. 

Rick’s body spams in his arms and he breaks the kiss to watch his porcelain skin painted golden in the candlelight quake beneath a touch that was not his. He releases Rick’s hair and Daryl’s and takes a reluctant step back while watching the younger man’s body tremble as though volts of pleasure were skittering up his spine. He can’t stifle the wanton moan that leaves his lips and his hand moves to his crotch once more kneading at the terrible ache. 

Negan watches the mesmerising roll of Rick’s hips and bites the back of his hand as he watches him sink down on Daryl’s spit-wet finger. He had missed the point of penetration but now his eyes are drawn to Daryl’s middle finger moving steadily inside Rick. He presses his own leather-clad index finger into his own mouth, not caring for the taste. He steps behind Rick once more and traces the rim of his entrance with his finger, delighting in the way Rick pushes back against him with a groan of frustration, wanting and hating himself for it. 

He presses inside and is briefly met with resistance before the muscle becomes lax and his finger slides in alongside Daryl’s. He wishes he had the foresight to remove his glove so he could feel the hot tight channel around his finger and imagine what the velvety walls would feel like squeezing around his cock. 

He captures Rick’s mouth again. The smell of sulphur lingers in the air from when he struck a match to light the candles. Giving him the scent of hell in his nostrils and the taste of heaven on his lips in this dark dusty purgatory. 

He’s awoken from his thoughts as Daryl removes his finger and instead shoves his hand down his dirty sweatpants and fists his cock that is straining against the discoloured material. He thrusts twice more into Rick’s tight passage before removing his finger and releasing him from their devouring kiss. Rick drops his head forward, staring at Daryl lapping at the weeping head of his dick, as Negan takes half a step back and fumbles with his belt and zipper. He releases his cock from the confining denim and collects the precum from the tip, spreading it down the shaft before occupying Rick’s space again and pressing the head of his cock against the puckered rosebud. 

He has no intention of penetrating him, at least not today, but he keeps that information to himself, as he presses his hips flush against him and tangles his hand in Daryl’s dirty locks again. He drags the hunter forward, choking him on Rick’s cock and delights in watching tears leak from his eyes as he stares desperately at Rick, searching for help that will not come. Rick is too far gone rocking his hips, bruising Daryl’s throat with his throbbing cock before pressing back against Negan’s length, teasing his tight opening against the head of his cock. 

Rick will regret his actions later, hating himself for succumbing to his basic instinct and hurting Daryl in the process. Negan had meant to drive a wedge between them by killing the second Alexandrian and then taking Daryl away but absence makes the heart grow fonder. Sex though, sex was a tricky beast turning friends into lovers and lovers into enemies. Sex was the true weapon of mass destruction and sex would be Rick Grimes’ downfall, he’d personally see to that. 

Daryl’s face is flushed crimson, all the way down his neck and disappearing under his sweatshirt as he breathes heavily through his nose. The noise is absolutely filthy and arousing as if the melody of his distress was a tangible caress. He thrusts his hips against Rick, almost throwing caution to the wind and burying himself inside him, putting his annoying temptation in his rightful place beneath him. Instead he paints his tight opening with precum making it glisten enticingly in the low light and laying a claim before rubbing his dick up between his ass cheeks. 

His hips undulate sensually as his cum slicks the way for the perfect friction against his cock. He’s close, his balls are heavy and drawn up ready for release. He turns his attention to Daryl and loosens his hold allowing him to draw back but only so far as he pushes him again, guiding his movements. The hunter’s eyes are closed as he focuses on relaxing his throat allowing himself to be used as he continues to jerk his cock with quick short strokes. 

Rick is a mumbling mess, cries and protests spilling from bitten red lips as he bodily rests against Negan. The smell and heat of him sends Negan’s thoughts into a tailspin and his resolve crumbles. He drops his hand from Daryl’s hair and grasps his cock and guides it once more to Rick’s wet hole and presses insistently against it. 

“Let me in,” he growls into Rick’s ear, voice sexually charged as he bites down on the lobe. Rick shakes his head, eyes closed, filthy lies whispered in the truthful moans of his pleasure. The ring of muscle gives and Negan pushes in slowly and lights dance behind his eyes he hadn’t even realised he had closed. 

“Daryl!” Rick cries out in ecstasy and Negan’s eyes snap open. The hunter is choking, pulling away and spitting Rick’s release on the dusty floor while a tell-tale stain emerges on the crotch of his sweatpants. Negan considers thrusting himself in to the root and taking his pleasure but that would be passion overriding thought. Instead he thrusts once, twice, giving Rick no more than an inch and himself the pleasure of being inside him before he spills inside him on the third thrust. 

He drops his head against Rick’s shoulder and licks at the congealed blood from the wound he had inflicted while pulling out of him. The candles flicker from their panted breath casting shadows around the room and making Rick look ethereal. He wants him, now more than ever, he’d been given a taste but he desired more. 

He steps away and tucks his spent dick back into his jeans while Rick pulls his jeans and boxers back up. Daryl remains on the floor, ass down on the concrete and feet spread with a look of fear on his face. It’s hard to tell in the low light but he thinks he might be crying. 

“So!” Negan announces clapping his hands with a smirk adorning his lips. “Same time next week?”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is a one-shot. I hope you enjoyed it, now back to Excess I go :)


End file.
